


Captain Foot Massage

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Summer Challenge 17 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Massage, Jonsa Summer Challenge, Nicknames, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: A heat wave has hit Kings Landing and the power is out.  Sansa just wants to go home, kick off her shoes and beg her boyfriend for a foot massage.





	Captain Foot Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for Day 4 of the Jonsa Summer Challenge. Prompt-Hazy Days or Summer Nights. This one's kind of both, I guess.

The sweat trickled down Sansa’s brow and rolled down her back as well. Her long red hair was damp near her scalp from the heat on the hot July afternoon. Kings Landing was having one of the worst heat waves in memory and today had been the hottest day so far this summer.

The sky above was a dull blueish-gray and a smoky kind of fug lingered everywhere except near the harbor of Blackwater Bay where at least there was a breeze.

Sansa trudged up the stairs to her fourth-floor walk-up in her high heels and skirt. It was hot in the hallway but it normally was this time of year. But, the hallway lights were out, an ominous sign.

 _No…oh, please no_.

Work had been one headache after another today. She had been looking forward to some take-out and begging Jon for a foot massage. Her new heels had been killing her since noon.

She turned the key in the door and was immediately overwhelmed by the unaccustomed stuffiness that hung in the apartment.

“Jon?” she called. He usually beat her home.

“I’m back here,” he said from the bedroom.

“Power out again?” she asked as she laid down her bag and headed down the hall.

“Yep.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Sorry to say, I am not.”

She walked into the bedroom to find Jon laying on top of their bed in just his underwear. He’d turned on the little battery-operated fan they usually kept in the storage closet and had it aimed right at the bed. His dark curls were damp with sweat and it beaded along his brow as well. His boxer briefs were snug fitting…in all the right ways.

“How long?” she asked with a groan as she kicked off her shoes.

“Super says maybe tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” she whined. “How are we supposed to sleep like this?”

As problems go, Sansa knew that the power being out for a day was not really something to wail about. Sure, her phone needed to charge and she wouldn’t get to watch TV but they could live with it. It was daylight until nearly 9 o’clock this time of year. Besides, her and Jon could entertain each other without television easily enough.

But, the air conditioning being out…that was what she was going to miss tonight.

They were both from the North and already suffered during the long, hot summers of the South. She missed the frosty nip of mornings at Winterfell even deep into summer. She missed the sound of snow crunching underfoot. It never snowed here, certainly not in July.

However, there was one thing that she could say for the South. Jon Snow walking around their apartment in his underwear when these power outages hit was not a sight to be taken for granted.

“Come on, pretty girl,” Jon said, patting the bed beside him. “Strip off those clothes and come lay beside me for a minute.”

“Jon, I’m too hot and sweaty to…”

“I didn’t say that, did I? Come on. Just lay down with me.”

Sansa smiled and pulled off her skirt and blouse. When she was down to her bra and panties, she laid down beside him on top of the covers. The little fan felt nice she decided as she got settled. The slight breeze it created was enough to make her sweat cool and start to chill her flesh. Goosebumps started to appear along her arms. It was not so bad. Perhaps they could sleep with the windows open. The temperature usually dipped to something tolerable by 3AM anyway.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Jon asked.

“I wanted Netflix, Szechuan and a foot massage.”

“No to Netflix. Maybe to Szechuan if they’ve got power at least. Definitely yes to a foot massage,” he said as he sat up and began squeezing her feet.

“ _Ohhhh_ … _ahhh_ , Jon,” Sansa moaned as he hit all the right spots just like always. “ _Mmmm_...oh, baby...that feels so good."  As he kept rubbing her feet, Sansa stretched out on the bed moaning and sighing in delight and relaxation.  "You are far too good at that for an accountant,” she said once she was thoroughly massaged.

“Each of us have our special, hidden gifts,” Jon said wryly.

“It’s not your only special, hidden gift,” she smirked.

“True…but since all of my gifts serve the sole purpose of making you moan like that, no one else is aware of my special powers. It makes me feel like a super hero in disguise.”

“You are a super hero, Jon. Captain Foot Massage.”

“Not Captain Cunnilingus?” he asked provocatively.

Sansa felt a blush touch her cheeks and bit her lip before answering.  “That is a favorite of mine but think of the innocent children in the streets. I can hardly call out ‘Save me, Captain Cunnilingus.’”

“Of course," he chuckled.  "We must protect the innocent kiddos out there.  Well, you have a hard time resisting my ass in jeans.  How about Lord Commander Tight Pants?”

“Now you’re just being cheeky…though I do love those sweet cheeks of yours.”

“Cheeky Man? Nah, I don’t like the sound of that,” he said with a head shake.

“Come here and kiss me, you fool,” she beckoned.

He leaned down and kissed her slow and sweet. Sansa tugged on his shoulder to bring him closer and ran her hands through his damp curls. His hands moved to gripped her lightly by the waist.

His tongue slid in her mouth before long and he tasted like wintergreen gum. It reminded Sansa of pine trees and home and Jon Snow throwing snowballs at her and making her collapse in the snow with laughter.

As his full, firm lips worshiped her own, Sansa was panting again but not from the summer weather now.

He moved over her body, propping himself on his elbows to kiss her some more. He angled his head to kiss her more deeply and then worked his way down her cheek towards her throat. His scruff where he hadn’t shaved this morning scraped her delicate skin, softly and tantalizingly, leaving a mild, sweet burn where it rubbed.

Sansa pulled him closer. She rocked her hips to press her mound against him. He was growing hard quickly. He let out a quiet groan.

“I thought it was too hot for that,” he husked in her ear.

“I changed my mind. We can always take a cool shower afterwards.”

“I thought you might change your mind. You did ask for a foot massage.”

“It nearly always leads to sex, doesn’t it?”

“Exactly. It is my secret weapon after all. Now, let’s remove these, shall we?” he asked as he tugged at her panties.

“Yes, Captain.”


End file.
